


second nature.

by dayserran



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Image, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayserran/pseuds/dayserran
Summary: In which Jongho is extremely hard for Wooyoung.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	second nature.

After so many years of living together Jongho would like to think not much can faze him about the members. They’ve seen each other at their highest highs and their lowest lows, experienced everything in between to the point where living together is second nature. So why h

as Jongho not been able to take his eyes off of Wooyoung lately?

Jongho’s wasting time on his phone when Wooyoung walks into their shared room in nothing more than a towel hanging loosely on his hips, and Jongho immediately feels his stomach drop. For the longest time he’s been trying to tell himself it’s jealousy; it’s no secret that Wooyoung has been working hard to lose weight and gain muscle, to shape his body and gain more stamina, and it’s something that’s always eluded Jongho. Firstly he can never dance as hard as the others because he has to reserve his breath for the high notes, then he’s almost constantly had an injury for the past year or so that stopped him from being able to work out.

But when something lower than his stomach stirs at the sight of Wooyoung’s body, Jongho is forced to admit this is _not_ jealousy. Not just, anyway. Suddenly he’s focusing on how his collarbones cast a shadow on his skin, counting the water droplets still on his chest, occasionally one or two rolling down on his toned stomach to where the towel’s doing precious little to cover Wooyoung’s perfect v-line.

It’s only when Wooyoung turns to open the cabinet where his hair products and whatnots are that Jongho notices his fingers have gone white from gripping his phone so tight, and the screen has been flashing with a red Game Over message for the past minute or so.

“Yeosang back yet?” he clears his throat and tears his eyes away from Wooyoung’s back, the shift of his muscles as he moves around, the curve of his waist and the-

“Nah, they’re staying late,” Wooyoung mumbles as he applies some cream on his face. “Yunho won’t let them finish until they at least memorised the first half of the choreo.”

“How come you dipped so early then?” Jongho throws his phone to the side and sits up, ready to leave this room until Wooyoung stops this nonsense.

“Alright, Mr. _“I have a solo schedule once every few months unlike you, peasants, so I can skip practice this weekend,”_ Wooyoung snorts and Jongho would laugh at the snarky remark if he wasn’t currently pushing down his boner. “I got some back pain but I got most of the first half down so Hongjoong let me leave.”

“Right, so the living room’s free, that’s all I needed to know,” Jongho stands up while Wooyoung still has his back to him, and quickly leaves the room, heading straight for the bathroom to smack himself in the face with some cold water.

“This is bad,” he mutters to himself, not even looking at himself in the mirror before he leaves to the living room and turns on the tv, in hopes that by the time he gets back to their bedroom Wooyoung will be _decent._

But maybe, maybe there’s something inside Jongho that makes him unable to sit still for longer than ten minutes. Maybe he does want to see Wooyoung like that longer. To memorise every curve of his body, for later...

“Are you planning to get dressed anytime soon or are you gonna be butt naked the whole night?” Jongho huffs in frustration when Wooyoung is still prancing around in nothing else but a towel, and Wooyoung notices the unusual shift in his tone. Jongho can get upset, yes, but this is different and he can tell.

Quickly, as always, he tries to make it into a joke.

“Why,” Wooyoung places one foot on his bed, and turns his body like he was posing for a photoshoot. “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

 _This is very bad,_ Jongho thinks. When Wooyoung smiles like that and his voice gets high like that, there’s precious little he can do to stop his thoughts from racing, and the opening of the towel as he spreads his legs is only urging that on.

It must show on his face because Wooyoung’s expression drops and he walks up to Jongho who can only back up into the wall behind him.

“Hey, is it that serious?” he grabs Jongho by his shirt and jostles him lightly. “Is it really about the stupid weight loss again? I’m not trying to boast here, I’ve just been trying to be more comfortable with my body, not just for me but for you too, and others who are having a hard time because we live with a couple of gym rats like the fools two rooms over.”

Yes, it’s best if Wooyoung thinks this is about jealousy. It’s easier that way.

“I just want you to know I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Wooyoung leans in, trying to get Jongho to look back at him. “But I know not everyone has the same process so… I’m sorry, I’ll be more considerate from now on if that’s what you want. I mean it.”

“That’s not what I want,” Jongho shakes his head, making the whole room spin with it.

“Then what? Tell me so I can help. I want to help.”

“I want you…”

“What?” Wooyoung chuckles lightly.

Jongho exhales through his nose, closes his eyes so tight he hopes they pop from the sheer effort so he never has to see Wooyoung again.

“I want you,” he repeats, his voice weaker this time. It’s out now. It’s over.

Jongho doesn’t know if Wooyoung’s face shows any emotions at all, if he’s looked down yet on the bulge in his pants or if he’s horrified, god forbid disgusted. Fuck, he fucked it, he ruined everything, he should’ve just-

“Oh,” Wooyoung’s voice is only a whisper.

“Fuck, this is stupid,” Jongho wants to cry, and he finally looks up at Wooyoung, his cheeks red and his lips slightly apart. There’s a dark strand of hair hanging over his forehead, still wet, still smelling of Wooyoung’s shampoo.

Jongho’s not noticed yet, but Wooyoung let go of his shirt, and has kept his hands on his chest until now. Now his fingers trail down his stomach, under the hem of his shirt, and he hooks a finger into his sweatpants.

“No, I—“ Jongho stutters because he still can’t read Wooyoung. “Don’t do it if it’s just to—”

Wooyoung’s lips are on his before he could even breathe in, and Jongho gasps into the kiss, his hands reflexively coming up to cup Wooyoung’s face and hold him there, god just _keep him there, close like this,_ their bodies only an inch apart.

“Don’t do it if it’s just to make me happy,” Jongho pants, finally wording his worry. “I want you to want it… I want it… for you…”

“Trust me,” Wooyoung plants one last kiss on Jongho’s lips and drops to his knees. Jongho would lament over how everything in between was neglected but then Wooyoung’s yanking his pants down his hips until he can wrap his fingers around his cock and then, _then_ everything else stops mattering anyway.

Jongho’s head hits against the wall with a thud but he doesn’t even feel it. He looks down, one hand instantly burying in Wooyoung’s hair as he leans closer. He only teases for now, kissing the skin of Jongho’s hips, closer, on his stomach, lower, _closer…_ his fingers only holding his length, unmoving.

“Please…”

“Hm…” the puff of air out of Wooyoung’s nose tickles the hairs around Jongho’s length.

He’s sweating. He feels like he could explode, he just wants to pull Wooyoung onto his cock and fuck the back of his throat until he comes his brains out, then throw him on the desk and fuck him again, _hard_ so he can’t even speak, can’t even _breathe_ , then maybe he’d stop smiling so smugly, knowing he’s got Jongho on the palm of his hand.

“I had no idea this is the effect I had on you,” Wooyoung giggles, then without a warning he sticks his tongue out and licks up along the length of Jongho’s shaft, pressing down on the vein running on its underside.

“F-fuck, don’t—don’t stop,” Jongho shivers. “Give me more-“

“Not so shy now,” Wooyoung sighs, kitten licking at Jongho’s tip going nearly purple from arousal. “And you would’ve had me believe you’ve been jealous all this time when you just wanted head, that’s very manipulative of you, you know…”

“God, you talk too much,” Jongho hisses, his hand not tangled up in Wooyoung’s hair clawing at the wall behind him.

“Shut me up then,” Wooyoung winks, he _actually winks,_ the brat, this unbelievable-

It doesn’t take much to move Wooyoung back. Jongho moves with his whole body and Wooyoung’s hands fly back to stop him from falling but he stumbles onto his ass anyway, kept upright only by Jongho’s hand in his hair. The pull on his scalp makes him whine but he has little time to protest before Jongho feeds his length between his lips, his hips having a mind of their own as he bottoms out.

The thought of stopping feels enticing, he would love to be lodged inside Wooyoung’s throat and look down on him trying to relax his jaw and steady his breathing through his nose, look into his eyes begging him to move. If only he hadn’t been dreaming of this moment for months he would have the composure to take his time but now he just wants to ravage Wooyoung’s body.

Wooyoung gags, letting his salivating mouth make as many sopping noises as he can make around Jongho as his length allows him. The sight of his eyes rolling back alone makes Jongho nearly come, but the warmth and the wetness keep him there, the softness of his tongue on which Jongho’s cock sits and slides and twitches helplessly, wanting something tighter, something deeper.

Wooyoung coughs and spits as soon as Jongho pulls out, still holding him by the hair. He recovers surprisingly fast and he sticks his tongue out. The towel has fallen off his hips but it’s still tangled up between his legs, but not enough to cover Wooyoung’s cock sitting heavy and erect in his lap.

“Look at you,” Jongho rasps out. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

“All yours,” Wooyoung licks his lips then opens his mouth again. “However you want, just take it, please. _Take me…_ ”

Jongho can’t help but drive his length back into Wooyoung’s mouth. He throws his head back, his throat bobbing up and down whenever he swallows.

“Close—I’m…” Sweat gleams on his neck and his eyes flutter closed. “Close…”

Wooyoung wraps his fingers around Jongho’s thighs, his eyebrows furrowed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Jongho’s need to erupt overwrites everything else when Wooyoung _swallows_ , his throat closing down on the head of his cock.

“Shit—I’m gonn—g—fuck!”

Jongho’s face contorts in pleasure and he sinks all of himself into Wooyoung’s mouth, his cock twitching once, then twice, spewing hot cum down his friend’s throat, and Wooyoung swallows as much as he can with Jongho still inside him.

Wooyoung damn near collapses when he pulls out and lets go of his hair. He coughs and gags, half of Jongho’s release dripping off his tongue and the corners of his mouth.

“Up,” Jongho commands and Wooyoung scrambles onto his feet with some help, then he’s spun around in Jongho’s arms, and pushed against his own desk by the wall, knocking over ten different knick-knacks when his body hits against the furniture.

“Where,” Jongho huffs, his vision still filled with stars, his chest so dangerously tight he feels like his heart could give out any moment. “Where?!”

The sight of Wooyoung bent over the desk, struggling to keep himself up, cum and saliva dripping from his mouth because he can’t even get his throat to swallow gets Jongho so frustrated he could cry. He has no idea how he’s still hard to begin with; it’s not like he could ever keep going right away after coming once before…

“Bottom—drawer, the bottom,” Wooyoung says with laboured breaths, generally pointing towards the drawer he means.

Jongho just about tears it open to find a pack of condoms, lube, and some other questionable toys he had no idea Wooyoung even had, or what they even do, actually.

“Raw,” Wooyoung pleads, “My god, please fuck me raw…”

“Is it safe?” Jongho blinks twice to make sure this is reality. “Are you sure?”

“Y-yeah,” Wooyoung lets his head drop to the desk and he pushes himself farther up on it, helping his ass stick out more, and taking some of the weight off his quaking legs. “Yeah, I’m fucking sure.”

Once all lubed up, Jongho stands behind Wooyoung, and steadies himself. They don’t have much time, granted, who knows if the others get out of practice sooner than expected, that could end in disaster. But now that Wooyoung’s body’s laid out in front of him like this, and he’s just expected to stick his dick in him and fuck him until he comes, Jongho can’t bring himself to rush it.

He takes Wooyoung’s hips in his hands and leans down, planting a kiss on the small of his back. He giggles when a wave of shiver runs across Wooyoung’s back, and every tiny hair on his skin stands up.

Jongho kisses up on Wooyoung’s spine, carefully massaging the flesh of his hips, then his waist, snaking around his stomach to splay his hand across it, steadying the boy’s lower body against his crotch when he leads his cock to Wooyoung’s ass. Wooyoung leans his head forward, and reaches back to get his hair away from his neck, so Jongho can kiss him there, deeper, up on his shoulder, up to his ear.

“Want to mark you,” Jongho mumbles, and lightly bites on the soft skin of Wooyoung’s neck, not enough for it to show. “Here. And here. And here. Mark you as mine. Let the world know Jongho did this to you. That I’m the only one who can do this to you. To your body…”

“Mm, mark me somehow else,” Wooyoung’s words are muffled but when he wiggles his butt it’s clear he’s ready.

“Tell me, hyung,” Jongho grabs Wooyoung by the shoulder and pulls him up against his chest.

“Oh…” Wooyoung groans, and Jongho’s satisfied with himself, having tapped into a primal part of Wooyoung’s desires.

“How does hyung want my cock, hm?” he snarls into Wooyoung’s ear, and he would give anything to be able to see his face clearly.

“H-hh _hholy shit_ ,” Wooyoung groans out when Jongho pushes into him, “Hard, _f-fuck, give it to me hard_.”

“Hmm, like this?”

Jongho moves slowly, but deeply, with each move he pulls out almost entirely, then pulls Wooyoung back onto him painfully slowly until he can go no deeper, and even Jongho’s eyes cross from the pleasure of Wooyoung’s tight hole milking him at this pace.

“Harder,” Wooyoung chokes out.

Jongho kicks his hips forward and Wooyoung would fly off of him if it wasn’t for his friend’s hands steadying him by his shoulder and his stomach.

“Like this?” Jongho has a hard time keeping his voice deep and sensual like this. He grits his teeth when he doesn’t speak and squeezes his eyes shut in the effort it takes to keep this slow.

“Jongho, I swear if you don’t fuck me so hard my ass gets split in two, god help me I’m leaving,”

“What an impatient hyung,” Jongho wraps his fingers around Wooyoung’s throat, hooks his other hand around his waist, and thrusts into him once, twice, so deep even he starts seeing double. “Is this more like it?”

“Y-yeah, god, yes, keep going,” Wooyoung chokes, and Jongho has no other choice but to give him what he wants.

It’s too much, to feel Wooyoung’s wavering muscles under his touch, but the sinful moans that leave his friend’s lips make it impossible to stop or to slow down, to think, to feel anything but the painful throbbing of his cock, seeking release inside Wooyoung.

Sweat drips from Jongho’s forehead onto Wooyoung’s shoulders, his skin glowing, but still cold to the touch. It’s the air around them that’s searing hot, filled with the sound of skin against skin, their grunts and groans of pleasure and pain, of want, of _need_.

“Oh god, oh g-god,” Wooyoung stutters under the steady, quick strokes that keep pushing him forward. He’s holding onto Jongho’s forearms with both hands, his own cock throbbing painfully on the desk, leaking pre-cum, begging for just any touch at all.

It’s too much and yet not enough. Jongho’s right there on the precipice, his mind spinning each time Wooyoung shivers and tightens around his cock.

“Hyung is doing so well,” Jongho grabs Wooyoung’s chin and turns him as far back as he can, meeting in the middle for a messy kiss that’s more saliva than tongue and leaves Wooyoung breathless. “Taking my cock in your perfect little ass, you’re driving me crazy, you know that, right?”

Jongho leads three fingers from Wooyoungs chin into his mouth and the boy sucks on them obediently, coating them in a generous amount of spit, all the while not taking his eyes off of Jongho.

“There,” Jongho grabs Wooyoung’s cock without any further ado, not doing much to work him, just holding him is enough to drive Wooyoung mad.

“Fuck, fuck, a _-agh, Jongho,_ ” Wooyoung spits and nearly keels over, his hips kicking on their own, fucking his cock between Jongho’s fingers. “Can’t—I can’t, pl- _please_ …”

He’s a mess, all signs of the cocky Jung Wooyoung who knows, who _loves_ just how much Jongho wants him now gone, and he’s torn between wanting Jongho to have his way with him, and chasing his own release. If they only had more time, if they could only do this properly…

Jongho thinks of all the fantasies he’s made up while jerking off in the shower in the mornings, of all the ways he would come into Wooyoung, in all the dirty scenarios he’s pictured there was always one common moment.

“Wait,” he stops, and Wooyoung stretches out in front of him like a kitten.

“Pleeeassse, _please_ keep going, I’m so fucking hard, I just want-“

“Stop talking,” Jongho pulls out of Wooyoung and turns him around.

“What’s wrong?” Wooyoung asks. He’s soaked in sweat and his pupils are so blown out it’s a wonder he can still see.

“I want to… fuck, I want you to look at me when I come.”

“Hm, you’re quite the poet, I had no idea,” Wooyoung is hoarse and weak but still wiggles his eyebrows.

“You are _insufferable_ ,” Jongho sighs but Wooyoung is already kissing him, and it’s way too soft for how hard he’s been taking it. “I just want to see your annoying face when I come. Is that too much to ask for?”

“Lie down,” he wipes a lock of hair out of Jongho’s eyes. “Let hyung take care of you.”

Not like Jongho has a choice anyway; as much as he’s been playing the tough guy Wooyoung knows he has a hold on him, that he would do anything for him. Act tough, take control, fuck him raw, lie down, let Wooyoung ride him, anything he wants, Jongho wants to give it to him.

Jongho sits on the floor and before he could lie down Wooyoung sits on his lap, his legs on either side of him, and there’s a cheeky grin on his face as he grabs the hem of Jongho’s shirt and starts to pull it over his head.

“Wait, I—”

“What, so I’m supposed to be butt naked on my own the whole time?”

“It’s just… you know it _has_ been part jealousy.”

“Let me see,” Wooyoung whispers between Jongho’s lips and of course he lets him see. Anything he wants…

Once the last piece of fabric between their bodies has been discarded, Wooyoung splays his fingers across the expanse of Jongho’s chest, over his heart. Jongho’s not even sure he even has a heartbeat anymore, he probably flatlined the second Wooyoung got on his knees in front of him.

“If you tell me everybody’s beautiful in their own way I’ll break your skinny ass in half.” Jongho huffs. He’s not in bad shape by any means but that he doesn’t have a six-pack or toned muscles is undoubtedly the reason he’s being looked over most of the time. And it doesn’t always matter, really, but sometimes it stings a little.

“Is that not what I’ve been asking for all this time?”

Before Jongho could say anything, Wooyoung takes one of his nipples and rolls it between his fingers, making Jongho’s cock jump in his lap.

“Hm, good to know,” Wooyoung scoffs. “For future reference.”

“For future reference I’ll kill you,” Jongho grumbles without any weight in his voice.

“Part jealousy huh?”

“A small part.”

“Mmhm, how small,” Wooyoung hums into the kiss and lifts up from Jongho’s lap, using one hand to line him up with his hole, and driving him inside him with two fingers.

“Sssshit,” Jongho’s pulling Wooyoung down on him as far as he can go, burying his face in his chest, breathing heavily against those beautiful collarbones he’s always admired from afar. “Needed more—”

“More lube, yeah,” Wooyoung laughs and kisses Jongho on his crown. “On your back.”

Jongho lies down without a word, getting a heavenly view of Wooyoung’s body straddling him, all the beautiful sights he’s seen every time he’s watched him walk out of the shower now complete with Jongho’s cock sitting inside his ass.

“So deep,” Wooyoung circles his hips, and Jongho groans, clawing at his hips to get him closer. “It hurts, you know? It hurts so well.”

He plants his knees firmly on the ground then before he lifts himself up and drops down on Jongho’s length, starting to bounce at a pace that involuntary scrunches his nose and has him swearing under his breath.

Jongho’s heart swells, maybe even more than his cock, knowing Wooyoung puts this show on for him only. There’s strangely nothing selfish in the way Wooyoung rides him, it’s all for Jongho. He tilts his head just right for the light overhead to fall on his chest, accentuating his collarbones Jongho’s near obsessed with, he moans lightly, crying out the filthiest praises of how his cock is making him throb, and how he wants his cum inside him.

“Ng—god,” Wooyoung’s back arches. “Fucking _shit, I’m—there, right there—fuck, you’re gonna make him come, u-ugh...”_

“Come for me,” Jongho hisses, his eyes burning with a passion to see this beautiful boy climax, to see him come all over his stomach from only his cock in his ass.

“Yes _– yes – yes – a-ah that’s it_ – shit I’m coming—I’m-“

Wooyoung sinks down on Jongho and stays there, his hips erratically rocking forward as he fucks his own cock against nothing but Jongho’s stomach, burying his friend’s length as deep in his ass as he can. His brows furrow and for a second he holds his breath before he gasps out and comes in long spurts across Jongho’s abdomen, rolling back and forth as he empties himself.

“That’s it, hyung, give me all of it... fuck, you’re beautiful...”

He’s a _mess._ There’s cum and spit drying around his mouth, his hair is matted from sweat, he’s heaving so hard his ribs go prominent under his skin, and his cock lies pathetically in a puddle of his own cum on Jongho’s stomach, and yet, _and yet_ , Jongho can’t take his eyes off of him.

Wooyoung leans forward and Jongho wraps his arms around him, holding his body tightly and steadily. Wooyoung lifts his ass up and Jongho pushes into him like it’s second nature. He keeps going. Wooyoung feels too good around him and he wants to come so bad.

Wooyoung’s never felt so small in Jongho’s arms, and so fragile, like he really could just break him.

“That’s it,” Wooyoung breathes. “ _Just like that...”_

“You’re shaking,” Jongho hesitates, what little is left of his common sense realising Wooyoung is wrecked beyond belief.

“Don’t stop,” Wooyoung cries, he _actually_ cries, and he’s so beautiful when he’s flushed bright red, and begging Jongho with tears in his eyes.

“It’s too much—”

“Inside me,” Wooyoung sinks his nails into Jongho’s forearm. “Come— _inside me, do it—I want-“_

Wooyoung’s spewing nonsense and Jongho’s hips piston in and out of him at a speed that feels inhumane under the guttural noises he’s fucking out of the boy.

For lack of anything else to hold on, squeezed against each other like this, Wooyoung grabs a handful of Jongho’s hair and pulls on it, and finally, under the pain, the desperation of wanting it so, so very bad, Jongho falls apart inside Wooyoung, and pumps his release into him, in rough, sudden strokes that knock out whatever wind was left inside him.

“U-uuugh, I’m—I’m comingfffuckingggg _gyes_ …”

Jongho grunts lowly against Wooyoung’s skin, pounding into him through his orgasm even after he’s long spent, driven by the small moans falling from Wooyoung’s lips. So beautiful, he could listen to him all day.

Jongho tastes blood on his tongue, and it snaps him out of his daze to notice he’s bitten into Wooyoung’s neck hard enough to break skin.

“Fuck…” he inhales deeply. “Are you okay?”

Jongho sits up, knowing, _feeling_ Wooyoung can’t support his body alone anymore, and leans away to be able to look into his face.

Wooyoung’s beet red and he’s out of it, his eyes unfocused and his lips glistening and swollen from biting down on them.

“Look at me,” Jongho cups his face. “You’re scaring me, answer me.”

“Hmm, I’m okay,” Wooyoung smiles. “You’re so fucking hot when you come.”

Jongho breathes out in relief, but doesn’t let go of Wooyoung.

“Don’t scare me like that again, I should’ve stopped, I should’ve—”

“No, no,” Wooyoung grabs Jongho’s hands and peels them off of him so he can kiss them, on his palms, his knuckles, his fingertips, finally settling on one finger he slides between his lips and sucks on it lightly. “I wanted it like this, I—I _loved_ it like this. I wanted you to be rough, I wanted you to fuck the living daylight out of me. And you delivered, holy shit.”

“I’m glad I could be of service, now stop _sucking_ on my finger before I get hard again!”

“Oh please, I’m counting on it.”

“Unbelievable,” Jongho shakes his head with a smile, his eyes trailing off to the side where blood is still trickling from the bite mark he left on Wooyoung.

“Well, let’s hope that heals before you have to explain it to the make-up staff,”

“Am I pretty,” Wooyoung tilts his head to show off his neck better.

“You’re beautiful,” Jongho says, and means it.

“I’ll just wear a turtleneck,” Wooyoung shrugs. “That’s me, Wooyoung, the turtleneck guy.”

“I wanted to see your face when I come. I missed it cause your ass is too good. I couldn’t see a damn thing.”

“There’s always next time,” Wooyoung giggles and pinches Jongho’s nipple again. “There are a few more things I want to try too.”

“Next time,” Jongho muses, absent-mindedly taking Wooyoungs cock in his hand. The boy hisses but doesn’t protest. “Will there be next time?”

“Do you not want there to be a next time?”

“I do, I mean, I just… what… what is this, you know? _How_ is this supposed to be anything?”

“You like me, yes?” Wooyoung tilts his head.

“Um, yeah?” Jongho vaguely motions at _this all_. “Do you not?”

“I won’t lie, I haven’t considered. I mean I like _like you_ , I just. Don’t know. But if you want to go for it, I’m game. I’m definitely game.”

“And the others?”

“We’ll figure it out,” Wooyoung wraps his arm around Jongho’s neck, prompting the boy to hold him by the waist. “I don’t want to think about it yet. I just want to think about this. You… taking me to shower, kissing me here,” Wooyoung points at the bleeding bite mark on his shoulder. Then on his collarbone. “And here.” Then farther up on his neck to his chin and his lips. “And here.”

“Please, I always wanted to do this,” Jongho pulls Wooyoung in but doesn’t kiss him yet. He eyes the mole on his bottom lip for a few second before he flicks his tongue out to lick at it. Wooyoung would chase the kiss but Jongho pulls away until he plants a peck on the mole, then another one, then another one until Wooyoung’s plump lip gets stuck between his teeth and he nibbles on it until Wooyoung lets out a tiny moan.

“Yeah,” Wooyoung sighs. “I’m definitely game.”


End file.
